


Falling in Love Again

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pneumonia, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick baby, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: Dean falls sick from a patient that had pneumonia.Riley gets sick then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated. Here's another story. (:
> 
> There is a two year skip because I wanted to move along.
> 
> Italics are text messages.

2 years later  
  
Life was steady.  
  
There was regular get togethers with Cas's siblings and Dean's and Cas's jobs were going steady.  
  
Riley was growing like a weed and Sam had grown some too.  
  
He was very smart for a second grader too, but still needed help from his big brother from time to time.  
  
Naomi didn't come around much, only mentioned of her if she popped in a conversation with one of his siblings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean finished talking with a patient and then he left the room.  
  
His next patient had pneumonia, oh goodie.  
  
Dean got a mask and then walked in, "hello, Mr. Richard's. So it says here that you have pneumonia."  
  
The man nodded, coughing, "ya Dr. It started just as a simple cold."  
  
Dean nodded, "well, a lot of to get better is gonna be on you, you need to rest, drink lots of fluids. I can give you some medicine to help you along."  
  
Mr. Richard's nodded, he was about to speak but instead he sneezed. All onto Dean.  
  
Dean winced and grabbed tissues, handing them to the man and then taking some for himself.  
  
"Uh, sorry."  
  
Dean nodded, "I'll write you a prescription and you can pick it up on the way out."  
  
The man nodded and Dean left. That was his last patient for the day.  
  
Dean went home that day and went right to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Dean woke up to a pounding headache.  
  
Cas kissed his forehead, "morning baby."  
  
Dean grunted, shoving his face in his pillow.  
  
Cas frowned, "you okay baby?"  
  
Dean sighed, "got a pounding headache, that's all."  
  
Cas nodded, standing up, "well, I'll go cook breakfast for Sam and take care of Riley, go back to sleep sweetheart."  
  
Dean turned to look at Cas, "you sure?"  
  
Cas nodded, "positive."  
  
When Dean woke up again, he felt crappy.  
  
Dean ran a hand down his face, "fuck."  
  
He grabbed his phone and messaged Cas.  
  
_'Baby?'_  
  
_'Hello Dean, what's up? You know I am just downstairs?'_  
  
_'I know. I think I'm getting a cold though, so I probably shouldn't be around Sam or Riley.'_  
  
_'Okay baby. Get some rest. I'll bring you some soup soon.'_  
  
Dean sat his phone down and then fell back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean woke up to the bed shaking, he blinked his eyes open and tried to clear his fogged mind.  
  
"Da-da. DA-DA. DA-DA!" The bed shook harder.  
  
Dean sneezed hard, "crap."  
  
Dean turned around and stared at his daughter, "baby, I thought Papa was with you? What're you doing?"  
  
Riley gave him a toothy smile, little baby teeth showing, "da-da, up!"  
  
She held her hands up, wanting Dean to pick her up.  
  
Dean groaned, he felt shitty and really didn't want to get his daughter sick.  
  
Though, when he didn't move to pick her up, she grew upset. Her eyes started watering.  
  
Dean moved and picked her up, turning away from her to sneeze. Riley stuffed her face in his neck.  
  
Dean walked down stairs and went to find Cas.  
  
His daughter was amazing. She was learning quickly and growing like a weed. She already knew a lot of words and was walking.  
  
"Riley!"  
  
Dean walked over to where he heard his mate shout.  
  
Dean rasped, "Cas."  
  
Cas turned around, eyes softening when he saw Dean holding Riley, than from his crazed look.  
  
Cas sighed, walking over, "Riley, I told you not to bug daddy. He doesn't feel good."  
  
Riley's lip trembled, "but da-da."  
  
Cas took Riley from Dean, making her wail, Dean winced.  
  
Cas hushed her, "baby, daddy's right there."  
  
Dean made a face at Riley when she looked at him, making her giggle.  
  
Dean coughed, making sure to go away from Riley and Cas.  
  
Cas frowned, "want some soup?"  
  
Dean nodded, "please."  
  
Cas nodded, "go lay back down. I'll bring it to you."  
  
Dean walked slowly back to their room and laid back. Soon Cas came back with soup but Riley wasn't with him.  
  
Dean went into a coughing fit, spitting the phlegm in his throat in the trash, "where's Riley?"  
  
Cas smiled, "in her playpen. You sound like shit."  
  
Dean huffed a chuckle, "gee thanks babe."  
  
Cas handed him the soup, "eat up baby."  
  
Dean ate it quickly and sighed in relief, "that was amazing. God, I can't wait for this cold to go away."  
  
Cas chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
He didn't know how it happened. He tried to not let it.

But it did.  
  
Riley had gotten his cold and she wasn't doing so hot.  
  
Which had Dean panicking.  
  
"Fuck Cas, I think Riley needs a doctor."  
  
"Dean... You're a doctor, which takes care of sick children all the time."  
  
"Oh... Right."  
  
Cas rolled his eyes, rocking Riley in his arms.  
  
"Da..."  
  
Cas handed her off to Dean, she had attached herself to Dean while sick, for whatever reason.  
  
"Hey sweetheart. Daddy's gotcha, I know you feel poopy right now but you'll get better. I promise."  
  
Riley had a coughing fit, whining after.  
  
"How about daddy goes and rocks you to sleep hmm?"  
  
Riley stuffed her face in Dean's shoulder, nodding.  
  
Dean nodded, "say night to Papa?"  
  
She mumbled, "'ight pa-pa."  
  
Cas kissed her forehead, "goodnight baby."  
  
Dean walked to her room and sat in the rocking chair, humming.  
  
"Oh the summertime is coming  
And the trees are sweetly blooming Heather  
Will ye go, Lassie go?  
And we'll all go together  
To pluck wild mountain thyme  
All around the blooming Heather  
Will ye, Lassie go?"  
  
Dean looked down and smiled, seeing his daughter asleep.  
  
"You should sing to her more, I think she enjoys it. It also put her right to sleep."  
  
Dean looked up at his mate, "ya?"  
  
Cas nodded, "put her to bed then come to the dining room."  
  
Cas left and Dean gently put Riley in her crib.  
  
He walked out and down to the dining room, slowing down when he saw soft candle light and heard soft music.  
  
Dean walked in the room and looked around, his eyes landing on Cas's last.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Cas smiled, "we haven't been out on a date in awhile. I wanted to do something nice for my amazing mate."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Sleepover."  
  
Dean smiled and walked over to Cas, kissing him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Cas grinned, "I love you too."  
  
Cas and Dean walked over to the dinner table and sat down.  
  
They at and talked, even got a banner between them, which ended in laughs.  
  
It was really nice and to Cas, it made him fall in love all over again with his mate.  
  
Dean was talking animatedly about something but Cas zoned out, he was caught up in the happiness in Dean's eyes and smile.  
  
They had some rough times and he knew there'd be more.  
  
But for now?  
  
Life was good and he wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.


End file.
